dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Innocence
A list of the Innocence, the 109 shards of the 'Crystal of God' that humans in the past and present have used to fight against the Millennium Earl and the Akuma. List of Innocence 1. Cross Wielded by Allen Walker, this Parasite type Innocence is embedded in Allen’s left arm and shows its greatest power in versatility by switching between a claw and a cannon with their own independent abilities. Crown Clown The true form of Allen’s Innocence. It is a white cowl with a silver mask and a black left arm with bladed fingers. Its power is seemingly very much the same as before with added ability to manipulate the cloak for attack and defence with no need to change forms. It is from Allen’s left arm that he draws the Sword of Exorcism. Being a different form, it gained a new name, but does not add to the total number of Innocence. 2. Mugen Wielded by Yu Kanda, it is an Equipment type Innocence formerly in the form of a Chokuto, but then reforged into a traditional Katana after his battle with Skin Boric.It has a variety of offensive powers. 4. The Cube Hevlaska’s Innocence, its exact powers are unknown, but is seemingly a parasite type and has allowed her to survive since the creation of the Black Order until modern times. 5. Lala's Heart An indistinct piece of Innocence used to fuel the doll Lala in the ancient city of Mater. She continued to function for 500 years and even seemingly killed people. Whether the Innocence caused this or was simply unable to oppose is debatable. It was later retrieved by Allen and stored within Hevlaska. 6. Dark Boots Lenalee Lee’s Innocence is an equipment type pair of boots that give her incredible agility and acrobatic power while still allowing for strength that easily crushes Akuma. Dark Boots (Crystal Type) The first Innocence of its type, The Dark Boots are now much more powerful and use Lenalee’s own blood as their medium in place of a forged weapon. When inactive they appear as a pair of anklets and when active is a pair of deep red armoured boots made of ruby like crystallised blood with small butterfly like wings coming from the heels. Being a new form they received an entry, but like Crown Clown do not add to the total. 7. Time Record Miranda Lotto’s Innocence, it allows her to rewind time and even injuries. It is incredibly powerful to the point where it forced an entire town to live the same day 31 times. 8. Big Hammer Little Hammer Lavi’s equipment type Innocence is a hammer which can alter its size and manipulate nature using seals. The most common seal for combat is Fire. 9. The Leaf of Revival (anime only) An Innocence concealed within a tree, it caused the tree’s leaves to glow. This Innocence was capable of summoning both terrible cold and burning winds. It was eventually retrieved by Yu Kanda. 10. Victorio’s Sword (anime only) A large doubled edged sword, this equipment type healed all of Victorio’s wounds and kept him alive for a thousand years. As the Innocence reacted badly to him after choosing him so long ago, he could have been close to becoming a Fallen One. He was disarmed of his Innocence by Kanda. 11. Fangs Arystar Krory’s Parasite type Innocence gives him a mouthful of powerful fangs that allow him to drain Akuma blood for energy, manipulate his own blood as a weapon and forces him to hunt Akuma on instinct. He gained it after being bitten by a carnivorous plant and is rumoured to be a Vampire. 12. Chained Pendulums (anime only) General Kevin Yeegar’s equipment type Innocence was a pair of pointed pendulums on a long chain, they had the power to split and multiply allowing him to destroy many Akuma at once and defend himself from their attacks by spinning his chain. It was later destroyed by the Millennium Earl. 13-20. Unnamed Pieces of Innocence Eight shards of Innocence General Yeegar had in his possession. Destroyed by the Millennium Earl. 21. Exorcist’s Bow (anime only) An equipment type Innocence used to kill the Akuma in General Yeegar’s past, it is unlikely the Exorcist who used it is still alive and is probably one of the ones currently stored inside Hevlaska’s body. 22. Stained Window (anime only) Innocence built into the window of a Church in an isolated village, while the window was intact it created a barrier around the village that stopped Level 1 Akuma from entering and reversed the personality of a Level 2 Akuma. One would assume Krory retrieved it before leaving. 23. Gauntlet Suman Dark’s Parasite type Innocence creates a gauntlet on his right arm with a barrel on it. It fires and manipulates wind. After his demise it was retrieved by the Order, it is presumably within Hevlaska. 24. Charity Bell Daisya Barry’s equipment type Innocence takes the form of a large round bell that he hangs from his hood. He kicks it like a Soccer ball to fight and when it hits something it resonates sound destroying everything nearby. It gives off orange energy when active. Although visibly shattered by Tyki Mikk, it was later said to have been recovered by the Order, so its status is unknown. 25. Maker of Eden General Froi Tiedoll’s equipment type Innocence creates a glowing rod and cross connected by a line of light with spheres on it. It can create a giant white, plant like humanoid for offence and a forest thicket for defence, it is known for having the strongest defence of any Innocence. 26. Noel Organon Noise Marie’s Innocence is an equip type taking the form of ten rings that allow Marie to creates strings that bind Akuma and when played have the ability to paralyze even Giant Akuma. 27. Tina Spark’s Innocence As an Exorcist Tina would’ve possessed Innocence, but the character, let alone their Innocence was never seen on screen. It was presumably destroyed by the Millennium Earl’s forces. 28. Gwen Flail’s Innocence Like the above, the character died before appearing, but being an Exorcist would’ve possessed Innocence. It was presumably destroyed. 29. Sol Galen’s Innocence The last of Cloud Nine’s Exorcists to have died around the time of the Barcelona incident. Their Innocence would have also presumably been destroyed. 30. Crystal Ball (anime only) Mei-Ling’s Innocence, it is an equipment type that grants her the power to see the future. It seems to be a very powerful Innocence as it drained a lake and severed a Level 2 Akuma’s arm even without its accommodator. It is later destroyed by Lulubell before Mei-Ling even gets the chance to become an official Exorcist. It appears in the anime only 31. Heavenly Compass Bookman’s Innocence is an equipment type scroll that allows him to summon an incredible amount of needles. The limits to the amount of needles summoned are unknown, but appear to be very high. It is unclear if these needles are the ones he uses for his acupuncture treatment. 32. Kazanna Reed’s Innocence One of Suman Dark’s teammates who was killed by Tyki Mikk, his Innocence was an equipment type taking the form of a sword, it could change size to became a giant golden sword similar to Lavi’s hammer ability. His sword was destroyed seemingly along with his Innocence. 33. Chaker Rabon’s Innocence One of Suman Dark’s teammates who was killed by Tyki Mikk, his Innocence was an equipment type taking the form of a crossbow that could fire arrows of light. While not visibly damaged, Tyki later claimed to have destroyed the Innocence of all those he killed. 34. Dual Scythe Appearing Tyki Mikk’s flash back, he killed an Exorcist who wielded a scythe with a blade at either end that pointed in opposite directions. Its ability is unknown, though it can be assumed he destroyed it like the others. 35. Impaled Man’s Innocence An Exorcist who seemingly died by his own blade. He also appeared in Tyki’s flashback, stabbed through the chest with what would seem to be his own sword. Although Tyki left, it is likely that Road destroyed his Innocence. 36. Arm of Baptism Chaoji Han’s equipment type Innocence gives him superhuman strength. Although, like Miranda’s Time Record it was first activated before being refined into a form for use. It was previously in the care of General Froi Tiedoll. 37. Grave of Maria Maria’s Parasite type Innocence is a large black casket with a golden cross emblazoned on the front and back of it. Whilst normally wrapped in chains, when active, it opens to reveal a woman wearing a long frilly black dress with a butterfly like bow over her eyes and a puppet like left arm. Her singing can create illusions, barriers and even control enemies. This woman is in fact Maria’s corpse and is only used by General Cross Marian because of magic. 38. Judgment Cross Marian’s actual Innocence is an Equipment type that looks like a large silver revolver with the barrel at the bottom of the cylinder. While boasting several powerful abilities, its most basic function is that its bullets will not cease until they hit their target even when being diverted through solid objects they will fly right back. 39. Lau Jimin A small white monkey that perches on the shoulder of General Cloud Nine, it is a Parasite type that once active grows into a giant creature with incredible speed and power that forms energy in its fists. This is the first fully sentient Innocence shown in the series and was capable of easily destroying waves of Level 3 Akuma where even Allen’s Crown Clown had trouble. 40. Madness General Winters Sokalo’s equipment type Innocence takes the form of two spiked half rings mounted on his shoulders. When activated the rings slide down his arms and join to create a fully circle, from here, a smaller ring of fire is seemingly present at the weapons centre and two large serrated blades extend from either side. Sokalo showed surprising brutality and efficiency in using this weapon to dispatch Akuma. 41. Unnamed Ring of Martin An equip type Innocence taking the form of a ring with a large dark gem stone in it. It allowed a dead Chess Champion to haunt his own grave and only relinquished when his disembodied hand was beaten in a game by Howard Link. 42. Tsukikami Timothy Hearst’s Parasite type Innocence takes the form of a round blue jewel in the centre of his forehead. When Active, Timothy’s body glows and his spirit possesses another. In the case of Akuma, it rewrites their entire bodies, turning Dark Matter to Innocence. When released, the possessed Akuma dies. The spirit of the Innocence Tsukikami can talk to Timothy and even use his body while Timothy possesses another. Timothy gained this power after his Father forced him to swallow several jewels he had stolen. 43. Alma Karma’s Unnamed Innocence An unrefined Innocence, it appeared to be a parasite type that fused with his left arm, creating small wing like projections along his shoulder and two larger ones that acted like large blades which he could manipulate to attack from many angles. It was presumably retrieved after Alma’s rampage. 44. Apocryphos An independent, sentient Innocence designed purely to protect The Heart of Innocence. It takes the form of a Cardinal to remain undetected. Category:Weapons & Equipment Category:Abilities